


ice skating

by sea_jays



Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_jays/pseuds/sea_jays
Summary: The team goes ice skating.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	ice skating

It was their weekly movie night. Nate and Sophie were nestled together in the armchair with their own bowl of popcorn in their lap. Eliot and Alec were sharing the couch, Eliot’s arm stretched across the back, his fingers lightly curled around the back of Alec’s neck.

Parker was sitting on her own chair, although every few minutes she moved to sit between Eliot and Alec. She only lasted a minute before she had to move again, sometimes perching beside Nate and Sophie, sometimes climbing up into the rafters. 

They’d grown used to her inability to sit through a movie she didn’t find interesting enough to hold her attention, they’d had to. Unless there was a lot of explosions Parker tended to get bored.

The credits began to roll and Sophie stretched, brushing a kiss over Nate’s cheek as she untangled herself from his arms to rise to her feet. Eliot gave the back of Alec’s neck a final squeeze before rising to his feet himself, and Alec glanced up at the ceiling and at Parker who sat above. She smiled down at him, slipping off the rafter to land on the floor like a cat, stretching her arms above her head with a pop.

“Well, that was boring,” she announced. “We should do something fun.”

“Boring?” Sophie rolled her eyes. “That movie has won multiple awards.” 

“For being the most boring?” Parker’s brow furrowed and Alec laughed, reaching out to grab her wrist and tug he to his lap. She let him wrap his arms around her waist, leaning back against his chest. 

“You just don’t understand art.” 

Parker shrugged, not bothering to argue. She understood art, she understood how much money it could bring her. 

“We should go ice skating,” she said instead, earning a snort from Eliot who was collecting all the dirty dishes. She spun in Alec’s lap, resting her hands on his shoulders so she could stare at Eliot over his head. “What’s wrong with ice skating? There’s ice, and blades!” 

“Babe.” Alec squeezed her hips and she looked down at him, a frown creasing her forehead. “Why do you want to go ice skating?” 

She shrugged. “There was snow in the movie, and the snow got me thinking about the cold, which got me thinking about ice, and then I was thinking about knives and …” Another shrug. “Ice skating.”

Alec chuckled, resting his forehead against her shoulder to hide his smile. She was adorable. 

“It could be fun,” Nate said, standing next to Sophie. They’d already moved to the door and Nate helped her into her coat. “Something different.”

“See! Fun!”

Parker looked at Eliot who sighed. 

“Fine. It’s no skin off my back.” 

Her smile was so bright it was blinding and she gave Alec a quick kiss before sliding off his lap to throw her arms around Eliot’s shoulders. She hung there as he washed the dishes, telling him about how much fun he’d have, and Alec smiled as he watched. Nate and Sophie departed with plans to meet up at the rink the next day.

X

Parker was on the ice as soon as she got the skates on her feet. She sped around the rink, spinning and jumping like a professional figure skater. Nate had had the foresight to rent the rink out for an hour giving Parker full reign of the ice. 

Sophie joined her next, her skating slower and more elegant and Nate followed soon after, leaving Alec and Eliot alone.

They had their skates on, but they didn’t immediately get on the ice, watching their girl skate instead. 

“I’m a decent skater,” Alec admitted, watching as Parker spun twice in the air, not even stumbling on the landing. “But damn, she makes me look like Bambi. Is there anything she’s not good at?”

Eliot chuckled and slapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t think so.” He squeezed Alec’s shoulder once before joining the others on the ice. 

If Parker was a figure skater then Eliot was a hockey player. He moved fast and with a purpose, his blades cutting into the ice with precision. Parker sped towards him, arms outstretched, and he grabbed her wrists and spun her. Her laughter echoed around the empty rink, bringing a smile to Alec’s face. 

He loved them all so much, his family.

“Alec!” Parker slammed into the glass in front of him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. “Come on!” 

As soon as he stepped on to the ice she was beside him, her hand curling around his. He let her tug him around the rink, managing to stay on his feet and keep up with her. Every so often she’d release him to spin off and do a trick, but she always came back. After a few minutes Eliot joined him in his slow circles around the rink, Nate and Sophie already off the ice and sitting on the benches with cocoa. 

Parker danced around in the middle of the rink, laughing as her hair whipped around her face. Then she sped towards them, slowing just enough to grab their hands and spin herself so she was facing the same way. She curled her arms around theirs, hugging them close as they headed towards the entrance. 

“Thank you.”

Eliot and Alec shared a look, glancing at her with surprise.

“For what?” Alec asked.

She smiled and squeezed their arms. “For loving me.” Then she brushed a kiss over each over their cheeks and dropped their arms, running ahead to join Nate and Sophie on the bench. 

The warmth that filled Alec nearly choked him and he smiled, shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry,” Alec said, squeezing Eliot’s bicep. “I love you too.” 

Eliot rolled his eyes and they joined the rest of the team, accepting the cocoa Sophie handed them. 

Alec wrapped an arm around Parker, brushing his mouth over her hair in a soft kiss, and Eliot settled into a seat beside them, his hand resting lightly on Alec’s thigh.

Alec smiled, closing his eyes as the love overwhelmed him. 

“No thanks needed,” he murmured. Eliot squeezed his thigh and Parker leaned heavier against him. Loving them was his pleasure, and it always would be. 


End file.
